


The Fire of The Phoenix

by BeAUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hogwarts, Past Child Abuse, Sirius Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAUnicorn/pseuds/BeAUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his twin Phoenix lived in the hell hole called #4 Privet Drive until Sirius was freed and came to take them away along with Remus. But they found something that made their world change, as did to the twins' lives. Find what will happen when Sirius and Remus take in the Potter Twins. Are they irreparably broken, or will the bolt lash out and the Phoenix rise from the ashes? This is a story about love, trust and friendship being found in unexpected places and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_The lightning bolt will make her whole_

_The star and the moon will help her heal_

_And when you think it's hopeless_

_The Phoenix will reborn from ashes_

_And help to defeat the Dark One_

_The fire and the bolt are the same as one_

_When you hear the roar of the lion_

_Next to his loved one_

_You'll know it all has been done_

 

Phoenix lived at Number 4, Privet Drive since she could remember. She and her twin brother were left in her Aunt and Uncle's doorstep almost 13 years ago, and they never failed to let the twins forget the burden they were. Terrible things happened inside #4 Privet Drive, things that defied the normality of what their relatives pretended to live.   


First it was the fact that Phoenix and Harry, her twin, were both witch and wizard and studied on a boarding school called Hogwarts that taught magic in Scotland. Sometimes Phoen -the nickname her brother liked to call her - wished magic didn't exist. If it didn't exist her parents wouldn't have been murderer by Lord Voldemort - a dark wizard - and they wouldn't have to live in her relatives’ house in the first place. Her brother wouldn’t be The-Boy-Who-Lived and she The-Girl-Who-Lived-Because-Voldemort-Tried-To-Kill-Her-Brother-First. She and her brother wouldn't have to get 'the freakishness beaten out of them' like her Uncle liked to say and everything would be like it should. She knew she deserved every beating she's got, _"she was a freak that was dumped in his door step with a twin brother that were nothing but waste of space that lived there because of the goodness of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon’s hearts."_ she knew by heart her Uncle's speech. But then, if magic didn't exist her parents wouldn't have met each other and her and Harry would've have never been born, she didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing anyway. She wished she wasn't born sometimes, late at night after a pretty nasty beating when she was tossed in her cupboard with her brother without food. Yes, cupboard.   


Phoenix and Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs since they arrived here. It was getting too small for them, even if they were a lot smaller and thinner than most 13 soon-to-be 14 years old and that cupboard was their refuge when everything was too much or where they would be thrown in after a beating and were safe because their fat Uncle couldn’t and wouldn’t enter their cupboard. It was both their sanctuary and their prison.  


They looked slightly like each other, being boy/girl twins they couldn't look the same and neither of them knew who was older, they never had anyone to ask about it. Harry was the carbon copy of their father only with their mother's eyes. Phoenix had her mother's dark red hair and her eyes, looking exactly like Lily Potter née Evans except some little differences that she inherited of her dad, James, like her nose and high cheek bones. 

  
There's been four days since the end of their third year at Hogwarts and this summer was proven to be getting worse than the other ones. Their Uncle was mad at them because last summer Harry blew up 'Aunt' Marge and Phoenix made all the glasses in the kitchen shatter and ran away, after that only to come back next summer and get the worse four days of their lives.   
In the end of the term they discovered that their godfather- was innocent and spent the last 12 years in Azkaban, the wizard prison guarded by Dementors - evil beings that sucked all your happy thoughts and left you only with your worst memories. He was taken to the Ministry of Magic to await his trial. Their unofficial godfather – unofficial because he’s  a werewolf - named Remus Lupin that was teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts resigned after Severus Snape, the Potions Master who seemed to hate Harry and somehow didn’t hate Phoenix (he only never looked at her, not even to make a compliment about her perfect potions – not that she expected a compliment from anyone), told everyone in school about his secret. So, Harry and Phoenix were alone one more summer at Privet Drive suffering from their Uncle’s wrath worse than ever.

 

Phoenix always got worse of her Uncle’s abuse, even if Harry tried to protect her and take the beatings himself her Aunt and Uncle always had a special hate towards her. It reached the point that Phoen had difficulty to talk – the only one who she talked to was Harry and only when they were alone. The twins helped each other, when Harry was bad Phoen took care of him and the other way around, they did what they could in a small cupboard with only rags that were their cousin’s second hands for them to wear and a small cot for them to sleep. They could always feel when there was something wrong and sometimes they could even feel each other’s pain. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking as well, their ‘twin-thing’ as they liked to call it was a nightmare and a blessing at the same time, it was too hard to keep something a secret, but not impossible. Even after all this time, things happened at number four to Phoenix that even Harry couldn’t imagine.

 

‘Wake up freaks!’ Their Aunt Petunia knocked hard on the cupboard’s door and screamed.

Phoenix opened her eyes and looked around for her brother, he was sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed getting ready for the day and trying to do that without moving much.

‘You okay Phoenie?’ Last night their Uncle was particularly vicious, when he arrived home from work, drunk, he went directly towards the twins’ cupboard to _“give them what they deserve”_ and they were still barely standing, having received a beating yesterday morning as well. She nodded and then tried to not to groan when her head and neck ached because of the movement.

‘You?’ He tried to smile at hearing his sister’s beautiful and quiet voice - even for him was rare hear her talk – but his smile looked painful.

‘I’ll live.’ He said like it didn’t matter, Harry always liked to stay strong for his twin but she could see right through his mask. She knew he was hurting, scared and wishing for someone who cared as much as her, he only tried not to show it.

Phoenix helped Harry to clean his wounds with the cleanest piece of cloth but it didn’t do much since they were infected or had started bleeding again. He helped her the same way and they stiffly got up, Harry limping and Phoenix with her tight bleeding and feeling displaced. It didn’t help that they could feel a bit of each other’s pain.

Phoenix went to the stove to cook breakfast as Harry set the table, when Phoen was finishing the bacon, Dudley –their cousin- entered running in the kitchen and pushed her, making her sore legs give away and fall down with the bacon’s oil all over her. There was silence, then a scream and her Uncle kicking and stepping on her after a feel minutes or hours she heard Harry’s scream echoing hers and knew that he was getting beaten for trying to protect her. _‘It’s my entire fault.’_ She just cried quietly, she couldn’t recognize her own voice or screams. She just knew that something happened because it all stopped. And suddenly she heard the doorbell.


	2. Rescued

_Three days before, morning._

Sirius trial has just ended and he couldn’t even explain how it felt to be free. After a week of interrogations, they found Peter Pettigrew guilty and cleared Sirius Orion Black of all charges. The Ministry gave Sirius money (though he didn’t need more) and say they would grant Sirius wish. Sirius asked for the guard of his god son and god daughter Harry Potter and Phoenix Potter as well as to place Remus as their second guardian – since he was their god father as well. Even though unofficial - shall anything happen to him and the Ministry will need to grant his wish, even though Remus is a registered werewolf.

Dumbledore had been a little reluctant to let Sirius and Remus take the twins away from Privet Drive first but after a bit of talking – and shouting on Sirius part – he accepted. As Remus said: ‘they need to live, not only survive.’ Remus couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong and this feeling was later confirmed by Sirius –who was feeling the same - driving the men mad with worry.

Through the year Remus never heard Phoenix speak a word, not even to say a spell and when she did, even his werewolf hearing couldn’t hear. Sure, he was proud of her, non-verbal spells are pretty advanced magic but why wouldn’t she talk? She used to be very talkative as a baby; in fact both of the twins wouldn’t stop talking. He noticed as well that Harry was very protective of her and her of him; he never saw them apart and heard Harry asking his sister if she was okay many times. Why wouldn’t she be okay? Seeing them together brought back memories of Lily and James, only without the snogging part and somehow, without the light in their eyes. He remembered that particular moment in his first class with the Gryffindor 3rd Year when he said they would be facing boggarts he saw both of the twins tremble and saw Phoenix bury her head in Harry’s neck. It would be an adorable sight if it wasn’t for the given circumstances. And if his memory wasn’t failing him, he remembered them backing away from the wardrobe even before the mention of the boggart. He wished he would have talked to them, but something held him back. He was scared his godchildren wouldn’t accept them, or were better without him. Even if something said something was really wrong, it was easier for him to ignore that voice in his head than to admit he was wrong and that he should have tried harder to get them.

Remus was pacing in the waiting room when the doors opened snapping him out of his thoughts, Sirius was walking towards him. He looked tired and his eyes were still haunted but for the first time since he saw Sirius in the Shrieking Shack there was a gleam in his eyes and he was truly smiling. Remus didn’t need to hear the words, Sirius was free, and Padfoot was back! He reached out for Sirius and gave him a tight hug, trying to express in it all he couldn’t say. Sirius fiercely returned the hug and when they pushed away, both men’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. Sirius then, extended Remus a paper. Remus looked at him questioningly.

‘Just look.’ Sirius said with a hoarse voice from lack of use. Remus read the paper and looked up at Sirius grinning face shocked.

‘How?’

Sirius shrugged. ‘I have my ways.’

Remus hugged him again, he couldn’t believe it happened. How did it happen? He tried to get the guard of the twins many times but his ‘condition’ wouldn’t let him and now he would be able to be a part of their lives, if they let him that is. ‘Thank you, Siri.’ Remus said with his voice shaking.

‘It’s nothing.’ Sirius waved his hand aside. ‘You have as much right as I do. Lily and James wanted both of us as their god fathers, and I can’t do it alone.’ Remus smiled. ‘So! Let’s get them!’ Sirius made an attempt to run but Remus grabbed his shoulder.

‘Whoa Sirius, calm down. You haven’t got a house yet and I’m sorry to tell you this but you stink.’

Sirius sighed. ‘You’re right. But after we get everything sorted out we’re going to get them.’

It took two days to get everything sorted out; they found a house – or mansion - in the outskirts of Oxford that had 5 bedrooms, a drawing room, a library, a study, a dining room, a kitchen, a basement, an attic as well as a big garden (“to play Quidditch!” as Sirius quickly pointed out). The house was surrounded by a forest and took time to convince Remus to move with them but after Remus ran out of excuses he had to oblige and Sirius put a good use of the thousands of galleons the Ministry gave him buying the manor and making it as different as he could from the house he grew up in. They spent hours decorating the house and choosing the furniture they wanted to replace, especially in Harry’s room and Phoenix’s room (that were side by side with Sirius and Remus taking the two bedrooms in front of them, the other room would be used as a guest bedroom).

Harry’s room was red and gold; the bed resembled the one in Gryffindor Dorm Rooms, the covers had snitches that actually moved! Next to it a big golden-snitch lamp on his bedside table, there was a place designed to put Harry’s Firebolt on the wall and the walls were bare (with plenty of space to put Quidditch posters), except for a Gryffindor banner; there was an arm chair and a desk and next to it a dark red rug, a wardrobe and a shelf (Remus insisted). They also enchanted Harry’s ceiling to look like a perfect day for Quidditch (or night depended of the time). Phoenix room was light pink with dark red; they put a lamp shaped in form of the Hogwarts’ Castle on her bedside table, there was a wardrobe next to her bedroom door and a desk next to it, everything in light wood to contrast with the dark red. Her covers had fairies and butterflies flying around it. Her rug was light pink and her walls were bare. A comfortable armchair was put next to the shelf now filled with books. Both rooms were basically the same, what made them different were the details.

For a moment they worried if their bedrooms were too childish but thought against it: “They probably never had anything like it at the Dursley’s” Sirius pointed out.

Remus’ bedroom was light blue and quite simple, a shelf, a wardrobe, a desk, nothing much. Sirius was the same, just dark green and messier.

Sirius had improved his appearance as well. He shaved and got his hair cut a little down his chin, looking younger. His eyes were still haunted and he still had a sickish appearance but _‘that’s what Azkaban does to you’_ Remus thought wryly.

They found themselves aparating to Privet Drive early that morning. Remus couldn’t get Sirius to understand that it was too early to knock on people’s door and he had to admit to himself that he wasn’t trying _so_ hard. When they found #4 they stood there for a moment, then Remus ringed the doorbell. Their feeling of something wrong that was getting harder to ignore each day, increased even more now and they were sure that it was not something silly it was indeed something terribly wrong here and Remus heart clenched painfully when he recognized the smell. Blood. Remus grew pale.

‘Remus, what is it?’ Sirius looked at him concerned.

Remus didn’t answer but burst the door open and then, Sirius felt the smell. They ran searching for the small and found themselves in the kitchen with a horrible sight.

Phoenix laid almost unconscious next to the stove, her head bloodied and clothes soaked, her trousers were ripped and next to her was a frying pan. Harry was lying next to her, his mouth and nose bleeding and his leg in a strange angle. He was trying to get up from the floor but his leg couldn’t support him. It looked like he was trying to protect Phoenix from the view. And when they looked around, they saw who Harry was trying to protect his sister from, the big whale that was Vernon Dursley was holding a belt in a hand and a bloodied knife in the other.

‘WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?’ Sirius screamed and grabbed his wand pointing it at the man’s face. ‘I SWEAR DURSLEY, TRY TO DO ANYTHING, TRY TO MOVE AT ALL AND I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU.’

‘WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! I DON’T WANT PEOPLE FROM YOUR LOT NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY.’

‘SHUT UP!’ Sirius held his wand in Vernon’s neck.

‘Sirius!’ Remus said and when Sirius looked at him, he saw that Remus looking not at Vernon or Sirius, but at Harry and Phoenix who were cringing in fear. In a second Sirius crossed the room and knelt next to them, with Remus right by his side. Harry tried to block Phoenix from their view but failed and let out a low cry.

‘Shh pup, you’re alright. We won’t hurt you; we won’t let him touch you or Phoenix ever again. It’s me, Sirius. Shh calm down puppy, I’m here now. Shh.’ Sirius said in a soothing voice and was about to wipe Harry’s tears when decided against it. He saw Remus trying to comfort Phoenix that was lying down behind Harry.

‘Shh Phoenie, I won’t hurt you cub. I promise. Calm down cub, I’m here now, Sirius is here. Shh you and Harry are safe, we are taking you home.’

‘YOU WON’T TAKE THEM ANYWHERE! THE FREAKS ARE OUR NIECE AND NEPHEW, OUR RESPONSIBILITY AND THEY WILL STAY HERE!’ Remus got up from Phoenix’s side and walked towards Vernon, you could see a glimpse of the wolf trying to take control.

‘Then why didn’t you treat them like that huh you bloody monster?! If I were you I would stay out of our way, unless you want to see what’s left of your house in a matchbox.’ Remus said in a low and dangerous voice and Vernon backed away, standing beside his wife and son that were shaking in the corner of the room. Remus then looked at Sirius who was trying to comfort both of the twins. ‘I’m going to get their things.’ Sirius nodded and Remus left the room, following Harry and Phoenix’s scents. He found himself facing a cupboard under the stairs. ‘Impossible.’ He said to himself trying to believe it. But when he opened the door he found a small blood stained cot and some clothes on the floor. He couldn’t believe that two thirteen years old teenagers could fit in there, but the blood and smell told him that it was possible. There was no sign of their trunks and he wouldn’t take any of that. When he walked empty handed to the kitchen he saw that the Dursleys weren’t there and that both of the twins were unconcious.

‘Where are the monsters?’

‘I don’t know it’s better for them they are not here. The only thing that kept me from killing him were Harry and Phoenie.’ He growled.

Remus shook his head. ‘You would be no use for them in Azkaban, Sirius.’ Then, Sirius sighed and looked down.

‘You’re right. Where are their trunks?’

‘Couldn’t find it. They are not in the _cupboard_.’

‘In the WHAT?’ Sirius jumped.

‘Later, we have to go. They’re losing too much blood.’

Sirius nodded and summoned their trunks, who came banging on the walls towards him. He shrunk and put them in his pocket. Then, he bent down and picked Harry up carefully as Remus did the same with Phoenix.

‘He weight like a feather.’ Sirius frowned.

‘Did you expect different after what you saw?’ Remus asked wryly.

Sirius shook his head and sighed. When they were leaving they saw the Dursleys in the drawing room.

‘Sign this so we can go.’ Sirius growled and, holding Harry with one arm, tossed the paper to Petunia who was about to say something but thought better of it and signed, passing it to Vernon who wasn’t that intelligent.

‘I won’t sign anything of your lot! They will stay here!’

Sirius flicked his wand and Dudley became a pig. ‘Sign.’ Sirius growled, blocking Petunia’s screams. Vernon with a shaking hand signed the paper and it disappeared.

‘The spell will wear out in 48 hours, until then have fun with your new son.’ Sirius laughed dryly.

‘Think about what Lily would have done if the roles were reversed, _Tuney_.’ Remus said and then, they walked out of #4 and apparated home.

It was already a long day.


	3. Together

When they arrived home they put the twins on Sirius’ bed, where Sirius conjured a wet cloth a proceeded to clean their faces. Remus flooed Hogwarts’ Hospital Wing.

Sirius carefully cleaned their faces, afraid to hurt them even more. Sirius was never the careful type but somehow he found himself holding his breath as he cleaned the little girl’s face. From the moment they were born, Sirius could feel the love emanating in his heart but now it was different, somehow it was even stronger than before and Sirius swore to himself that nothing would ever touch his little babies again.

Harry and Phoenix looked pale and sick. Blood hiding their beautiful looks, you could never say that they were thirteen year olds. How could that muggle do this to such sweet kids was beyond Sirius. He couldn’t wait to have them both healed in his arms, to tell them how much he loved and cared about his them. It was entirely his fault, if he hadn’t gone after the rat they wouldn’t have had to live at the Dursleys’ with their abusive Aunt and Uncle. Sirius sighed. _‘Why isn’t Remus  back by now?’_ They were losing too much blood. Sirius held their hands in his bigger ones and whispered: _‘You will be okay. Remus and I will never let anything hurt you.’_ It was then Sirius Black finally let his tears fall.

 

Regulus Leo Black didn’t know his parents. His father, Regulus Arcturus Black, died before he was born and his mother, Cassandra Crouch soon after. So he lived with his Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius with his cousin Draco, that weren’t actually his Aunt and Uncle, more like his father’s cousin and cousin by marriage. They believed in the ‘pure-blood supremacy’ and tried to make Regulus believe in it since he could talk. But the problem was that they couldn’t. Regulus couldn’t see the point of this theory, really, why should your blood matter if is your mind that makes the difference. These pure-blooded hypocrites didn’t know that at least one point in their previous generations there’s muggle blood? Regulus snorted. His Uncle was one of the followers of Voldemort, they were called Death Eaters, and after the war got out of going to Azkaban claiming he was under the Imperius Curse. As if!

To Regulus’ distaste, he had to act like a pure-blood git every time there was someone important in the Malfoy Manor or even at school. And with it came having to spend time with his dreadful cousin Draco and his trollish body guards. Draco wasn’t always like that, only after Regulus was labelled as a blood traitor. Telling the truth, when they were little they were like brothers. His Aunt and Uncle knew he thought that their beliefs were rubbish and didn’t like him. They told him enough, or his Uncle did. But Regulus couldn’t embarrass his Aunt and Uncle that way and spoil their reputation in the Wizarding Society, so he had to pretend that. “Mudbloods” were filth; blood traitors were in the same level as the first –even if he was called one; Slytherin was the only house that you should be in – he was almost a Raven but when he was eleven he was too afraid to stand up to his relatives and Slytherin wasn’t that bad, not all snakes were evil, but thanks to Voldemort, people instantly assumed that; Potter was an attention seeking prat and his sister was a freak; and that Albus Dumbledore was a crazy old coot. And that’s why he was shocked when he received a letter from the man this morning.

The new elf, Mikka – the last one was freed by the ‘Potter brat’ – called him for breakfast as she did since she arrived here. Regulus sighed, she was nice but nothing compared to Dobby, Dobby was the only one who really liked Reggie in the Malfoy Manor, _“Well... I suppose Aunt Narcissa doesn’t hate me_ that _much.”_ He thought as he walked through the several corridors in his way to the dining room. He only back from Hogwarts three days ago and already missed the castle, it was his home. When he entered the dining room his relatives were already there.

‘Good morning.’ They returned with a nod.

‘What took you so long?’ His Uncle asked with the usual sneer.

Regulus was really tempted to say that if they hadn’t put him in the other side of the Manor he would have been there sooner. “I’m sorry Uncle. You have my word that it won’t happen again.” Lucius nodded and they proceeded to eat breakfast while hearing Draco tell how was his year at Hogwarts or what Potter and his freak sister did this time. Regulus rolled his eyes. Suddenly an owl entered the room and stopped in front of Regulus. _‘Strange’_ Regulus thought. _‘I never receive any letters.’_ He stood still staring at the owl when his cousin interrupted his thoughts.

‘Won’t you read it, _cousin_?’ Draco looked slightly curious.

Regulus opened the letter and read it.

_‘Dear Mr. Black,_

_I don’t know if it is of your knowledge but your Uncle, Sirius Black, was freed by the ministry three days ago. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew. Your father appointed, in his wil,l that if anything happened to him or your mother Sirius should be your legal guardian, but with the events that occurred and the war it wasn’t possible._

_Your Uncle says he would like to meet you and hopefully be part of your life. However, you don’t have to feel like you’re obligated to meet him or live with him._

_Send me an answer by return owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Bryan Wulfric Dumbledore’_

Regulus stared open mouthed at the letter. Surely he had seen his Uncle was freed, it was all over the paper and his Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t stop complaining about the blood traitor, but he would never imagine the man would like to meet him or would like Regulus to live with him. Regulus face broke into a smile and he looked at his relatives. He couldn’t put his cool mask back in place no matter what.

‘May I be excused?’ He asked and his aunt nodded.

‘Who’s the letter from?’

‘Albus Dumbledore, he is asking if I’d like to meet my Uncle Sirius now that he was freed.’

Bingo! Regulus left the room chuckling quietly at the looks on his relatives’ faces.

 

 

Remus jumped out the fireplace at Hogwarts’ Hospital Wing. He found himself face to face with Severus Snape the Potions Master and Madam Pomfrey the mediwitch.

‘Poppy! Please come quickly!’ Remus said panicked and Severus Snape frowned, he has never seen Lupin lose control of his emotions.

‘What's happened Remus?’ She asked.

‘Harry... Phoenix... hurt... abuse... Uncle...’ Remus sentences weren’t even sentences but somehow Severus and Poppy understood what was going on.

‘Where are they?’ Poppy asked in a full healer mode.

‘At home.’ Remus resumed what happened and told them, and both the professor and the mediwitch said they would go after him to the Manor, Remus didn’t even comment when Severus said he would get some potions. Remus then flooed back and ran upstairs. Only to find his best friend crying and his cubs still unconscious.

He put a hand on Sirius shoulder and said in a shaky voice. ‘How are they Siri?’ Sirius shook his head and buried it in his hands. ‘Poppy and Severus are coming.’ And soon enough they heard the noise of the floo. They heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs as they got closer to the room. When Severus and Poppy entered the room they stared frozen at the bloodied twins but soon snapped out of it and began to clean their wounds and cast diagnostic spells. The most bizarre thing that happened was that Sirius didn’t even open his mouth when his school enemy entered his bedroom, he just wanted his pups to be fine and if Snivellus would be able to help heal them, so be it.

They helped both the mediwitch and the Potions Master especially Remus, who knew quite a bit about healing, being a werewolf. After two hours of healing, cleaning, dressing wounds and a lot of spells it was over.

‘We did what we could; they are not 100% though. Their magical cores are overwhelmed and if we force it, it might be dangerous.’ Severus said and they nodded.

‘Phoenix was worse than Harry, she had scars as you could see all over her body, her spine was damaged, right leg and ribs broken and a concussion as well as a strained muscle on her right side and third degree burns. A few bones that healed wrong and wounds infected. Harry had his left leg broken in three places, his shoulder was dislocated, concussion and broken jaw. Their wounds are infected and they are malnourished as well as a lot shorter and lighter than a kid their age should be.’

Sirius tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall and asked with a shaky voice. ‘Will they be alright?’

Severus looked at the man seeing for the first time not the school boy but a concerned parent. This was starting to disturb him, first the twins that had a terrible childhood like Severus and now Black. ‘Yes.’ Severus noticed his voice was shaky as well. He coughed and answered with his normal voice, only without the sneer. ‘Yes, they will be fine. I’ll send you some potions for them and they are to stay in bed for as long as possible, especially Phoenix, her thigh muscle will take longer to heal.’ Sirius nodded.

‘Is there... Is there anything wrong with Phoenix’s vocal chords?’

Severus shook his head. ‘Only lack of use, they are almost in state of paralysis. Why do you ask Remus?’

‘Did you ever hear her talk? Any of you?’ Remus looked from Severus to Poppy that looked slightly disturbed.

‘N-no.’ Said Poppy. ‘She never came to the Hospital Wing, only to visit her brother I mean. What disturbs me the most is that I never noticed any of the signs.’ She buried her head in her hands.

‘Is not your fault Poppy. We both know that they were clever enough to use concealment charms.’ Only they shouldn’t, Remus added in his mind.

‘She never talked in my class either, now that I think of it.’ Severus said looking guilty. When he looked at the girl, the only thing he could see was Lily and nothing else. ‘I suppose that was her relatives’ fault, the muscle strengthening potion will help with it but you’ve got to get her to talk or she might never talk again.’

Remus and Sirius nodded as Severus and Poppy walked towards the door.

‘Thank you Severus and Poppy. We really appreciate it what you did for them, we owe you.’

They nodded.

‘In a few days one of us will come to see how they’re doing. Don’t hesitate to floo call us if there’s any problem.’

And with that they left the room, Severus Snape as a changed man.

-

Hours later, Remus and Sirius were sitting beside Sirius’ bed were the twins were sleeping. Then Sirius opened his mouth for the first time since Severus and Poppy left.

‘This is my fault.’ He said what was bothering him so much.

‘No it isn’t Sirius. You couldn’t know, you were in Azkaban for twelve years-’

‘Exactly! If I hadn’t gone looking for the rat I wouldn’t have spent twelve years in Azkaban. They would’ve lived with us, they would’ve had an amazing childhood and none of this would’ve happened! If I had stayed with them in the first place they wouldn’t have gone to the Dursleys and we would’ve been able to take care of them. I choose revenge over my god son and god daughter.’

‘Then it is my fault as well Sirius. I was here the whole time, free, but didn’t get them, nor check on them. And I spent a whole year with them and didn’t notice anything.’

‘You couldn’t! You didn’t mean to get bitten; it’s not your fault that you’re a werewolf!’

‘It is not your fault that you ended up in Azkaban or that Lily and James died Sirius! Don’t you think I noticed that you blame yourself? Or that you wake up screaming James name and apologizing? You couldn’t have known! You have to allow yourself to grieve Sirius, only then it will be gone.’

‘I grieved enough Remus, I spent twelve years grieving! Don’t you think that’s enough?’

‘Replaying your worst memories in your head isn’t grieving Sirius, nor healthy! Do you think James would be happy to see you blaming yourself? He agreed with you, he thought that Peter would be the perfect bluff. If there’s someone to blame is Peter and Voldemort. Not you, not me. Them.’

Sirius then broke down, he sobbed in his hands; Remus got up and hugged his best friend, trying to comfort him beyond words. Sirius kept saying ‘We thought you were the traitor. It’s entirely my fault.’ And Remus kept rubbing his back, like he would do to a child. They both had been through enough and would get through it together.

After a while Sirius’ tears stopped and he pulled away from Remus. He looked embarrassed at breaking down in front of him, but Remus just smiled. ‘Better Padfoot?’

‘Yeah, Moony. Sorry for your shirt.’ Remus waved away his apology and cast a drying spell in his shirt. ‘That’s what friends are for Padfoot and if you need anything, someone to talk to, don’t hesitate to come to me okay?’ Sirius nodded. ‘Good.’

That moment an owl entered the room and stopped in front of Sirius. Sirius opened the letter and read out loud.

_‘Dear Sirius,_

_I received a letter from your nephew, Regulus, saying that he’d love to meet you and to let you be a part of his life. Your meeting is arranged to tomorrow 10 a.m. at the Malfoy Manor._

_Let me know if it’s alright for you and I think your nephew would be delighted to receive a letter._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore.’_

Sirius face broke into a smile as he looked at Remus. ‘I’ll meet my nephew tomorrow! He wants me to be a part of his life; maybe he can come and live here... I mean if that’s okay with you.’

Remus chuckled. ‘Of course it is okay with me you great mutt. He is a good boy, nothing like his cousin. And besides, Harry and Phoenix could do with a new friend as well as Regulus, he seemed rather lonely.’ Sirius frowned then smiled and nodded. He summoned parchment and quill to write two letters; he wrote Albus’ but when it was time to write his nephew’s he didn’t know what to say.

‘I don’t know what to write!’

Remus snorted. ‘Of course you don’t. I’m the one who knows things remember?’ Sirius stuck his tongue and proceeded to write.

_‘Dear Reggie,_

_Here is your Uncle Sirius. I’m writing to say that I can’t wait to meet you tomorrow. I need to say that I feared you wouldn’t want to._

_I’ll be at your Aunt and Uncle’s house tomorrow at 10 a.m._

_Yours,_

_Sirius Black.’_

Sirius then sent the two letters with a smile on his face. He would finally see his little brother’s son, and hopefully bring him home. He had never seen little Reggie, when he was born Regulus had already died and in the war, he couldn’t get him. Also Cassandra, his brother’s affair, wouldn’t let him meet his nephew.

But now everything would be fine. Harry and Phoenie were safe, Remus was here, Sirius was free and Regulus might be coming home tomorrow. Sirius was afraid it was all part of a wonderful dream and when he woke up he would be in his cell in Azkaban.

Sirius thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone moaning and trashing on the bed. Remus and Sirius were on Phoenix’s side at the same moment and began to say soothing words. The crying girl suddenly opened her eyes and stared at them, quickly closing her eyes again and trembling. Harry then woke up and pulled his little sister close, so that her head was resting on his chest. Sirius and Remus sat on the edge of the bed and both twins looked at them. Harry was the first to speak.

‘S-Sirius? Professor Lupin? W-Where are we? W-Why are you here? The Dursleys, they will be mad! Y-You have to go.’ Harry started to get worked up and Sirius shushed him.

‘You’re safe pup; you won’t go back to the Dursley’s ever again. Remus and I won’t let anyone hurt you or Phoenix.’

‘B-But Sirius. T-The Ministry is after you. Y-you can’t go back to Azkaban.’ Harry looked scared and Phoenix moved closer.

‘Sirius is free, Harry. You and Phoenix will never have to go back to the Dursleys. They won’t hurt you, Sirius and I will take care of you. You’re not alone.’

‘F-Free?’

‘Yes, I was freed four days ago.’

Harry seemed to process the information then he looked angry, hurt and... Disappointed.

‘Why didn’t you come then, why did you leave us at the Dursleys? You don’t have to let us live here for pity. We managed thirteen years, we can manage three more. You’re not obligated to take care of us.’

‘Pup, I love you both more than you can imagine. Remus loves you too. You’re our life now, you’re what matters. We didn’t come to get you sooner because we didn’t have a house, we didn’t have anything. We went as soon we could. Believe me, if we’d know what was going on we wouldn’t have left you there. I’m sorry, if I could go back in time I would, if I could change the past I wouldn’t hesitate. But I’m here now, we are here now and we aren’t planning on going anywhere for a long time. We want to take care of you if you let us; we want to help you heal. You’re my pups and Remus’ cubs now and this is what matters.’

Both of them nodded as they cried.

‘Come here, Phoen.’ Remus asked smiling and Phoenix looked at him scared. ‘Come on, I won’t hurt you, I promise.’ She slowly crawled towards him grimacing in pain and stopped, unsure of what to do. Remus then gently and carefully sat her on his lap where she flinched and sat tense as he rocked her back and forth. He looked at Sirius that was smiling at him with Harry on his arms; he too was rocking the boy. They knew they would be fine, no matter what, they still had each other and that’s what mattered. They would help Harry and Phoenix and they would have each other, they would stick together through everything and anything.

Miles away, a black haired boy put a letter on his bedside table and laid down on his bed with a smile on his face, letting his mask slip for the second time that day. Maybe he would get the family he always wanted, someone who loved him for who he was and wanted to be near him. Someone that was so close, yet so far away.


	4. Reggie

Regulus was an early riser but today he woke up earlier than usual. He would meet his Uncle and –hopefully- leave the Malfoy Manor for good. But did his Uncle Sirius really want him to live with him or he felt obligated to? He would never know, but Reggie hoped it was the first option.

‘Get a grip of yourself Regulus, why should it matter now? It never did.’ He told himself.

 _‘That’s because you never thought it would happen._ ‘Another voice in his head answered.

‘I’m still having trouble believing it.’ He said to himself softly.

He sat up in the bed a reread the letter his Uncle sent him for the tenth time now. He really hoped that everything would work out fine today and he would get the family he wanted. He promised himself that he wouldn’t spoil it.

 

 

Sirius woke up with the crack of dawn and looked around. Oh right, he slept in the chair in his bedroom.

Late last night an owl brought all Harry’s and Phoenix’s potions and before they went to bed Remus and Sirius gave the twins a dose Dreamless Sleep Potion, courtesy of Professor Severus Snape, but even knowing that both their godchildren were fine, safe and would probably sleep the whole night long, they couldn’t leave them alone. Remus and Sirius could’ve easily  put a charm to alert them if one of the twins was close to wake up or expanded the bed to fit the four of them but didn’t, the twins were scared enough and who knows what happened besides the physical abuse at #4 Privet Drive.

Harry and Phoenix didn’t talk much and flinched at every move. They were visibly in pain but refused to tell anything to Remus and Sirius. They just stayed curled up next to each other. The abuse at their relatives’ house seemed irreparable and Sirius swore that if there was a way to make it better, he would find it and Harry and Phoenix would be like any other teen soon.

It was really surprising that Sirius woke up before Remus, the latter one was the early riser, not Sirius, but last days events and the nervousness of what was to come made him wake up.

He stood up and was startled when his back cracked. _‘You’re getting old Sirius.’_ He thought amused. He then walked and checked both of the twins for a fever, he and Remus took turns doing it during the night. Severus told them that they might have because of the infected wounds.

He snorted. _‘Since when Snivellus is Severus?’_ and another voice in his head said. _‘Since he saved Harry and Phoenix’s lives.’_

‘Now I’m talking to myself.’ Sirius shook his head. When he was sure that both of the twins were alright his mind wondered to another teenager that soon, he hoped, would come and live here as well. Sirius told the twins about it and they, no. _Harry_ said that Regulus hadn’t done anything to any of the twins and they were okay with it and Phoenix nodded. Sirius would really like to know if it was the truth or if Harry was telling what he thought he wanted to hear, he seemed startled when Sirius asked their opinion after all. This was so confusing!

Sirius took a long shower and dressed in plain navy blue robes. When he left his bathroom he saw that Harry, Phoenix and Remus were up, his shower took longer than he thought.

‘Good morning.’ Sirius said getting their attention. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. ‘Did you sleep well?’ Both the twins nodded. ‘Are you hungry?’ Phoenix and Harry looked at each other unsure of what to say, their Uncle used to ask this when they were little and when they answered he would beat them but Sirius wouldn’t do that, would he?

‘That’s okay. You won’t get punished for being hungry, we won’t hurt you.’ Remus said looking at them as if reading their thoughts. They nodded and Remus got up. ‘I’ll cook breakfast.’

‘I-I can do it.’ Harry and Phoenix sat up and were about to get out of the bed when Remus and Sirius made them lay down again.

‘You both have to rest. Besides, I’m sure Remus’ food is edible enough.’ Sirius smiled but the twins didn’t.

‘B-but we _have_ to cook; it’s one of our chores.’ Harry said exasperatedly.

‘Not anymore. Not any of the Dursley’s rules applies here cub, and you won’t go back there, _ever_. We will have to talk about it later by the way. The same goes for you Phoenix. Just worry about getting better okay?’ Remus said reaching out slowly to ruffle Harry’s and stroke Phoen’s hair but in a way that they wouldn’t think he would hit them, but they still tensed and flinched at the touch. Remus then sighed and left the room. Sirius noticed the twins tense when Remus said they would have to talk and changed the subject it was no use worrying now.

‘Are you feeling better? Does anywhere hurts?’ Sirius looked between the twins. Harry shook his head and Phoenix got closer to her twin. ‘Are you _sure_? You can tell me, you won’t get in trouble for it. We want to help you but you have to tell us what hurts so we can make it better.’ Sirius looked in Harry’s eyes then in Phoenix’s and only saw fear there. Sirius sighed as Remus entered the room levitating a big tray with food for the four of them. He put the tray in the middle of the bed and summoned the potions the twins had to drink now.

‘Here, drink this.’ Remus gave each of them the potions they needed to drink. ‘These are for you Harry. Nourishing Potion and this one is for the infection. Now these Phoenix are the same as Harry’s but you’ll also have to drink this one; it’s Muscle Strengthening for you thigh and your vocal chords okay?’ They both nodded and drank the potion, trying their hardest not to make a face and make their god fathers mad. Remus and Sirius shared a look.

-

Sirius apparated to the Malfoy Manor feeling more nervous that he would care to admit. The house was huge with an elaborate garden and albino peacocks. It was the typical pure-blood manor, except for the albino peacocks, only Lucy could think of that. Sirius snorted.

It was now or never, the gates opened and Sirius stepped in the garden, walking towards the door that seemed so far away. He knocked and his cousin opened the door with a fake smile on her face.

‘Hello Cissy.’ Sirius took her hand and kissed it.

‘Hello Sirius. You’re as charming as ever, I see.’ Sirius grinned. ‘Come in cousin. Regulus will be coming soon.’ Narcissa led her cousin to the drawing room and they sat across each other.

‘Where’s Lucy?’ Sirius asked with a smile and Narcissa sent him a look that could make anyone tremble in fear, except for him of course, he lived sixteen years with his mother after all.

‘Why?’

‘Beg pardon?’ Sirius asked bewildered.

‘Why do you want to meet Regulus?’

‘Why wouldn’t I? He is my nephew after all and Regulus appointed, in his will that I should take care of his son if anything happened to him.’ Narcissa nodded.

‘Mikka!’ A house-elf appeared in a pop. ‘Tell Regulus to come now.’ The elf nodded and popped out of the room. Sirius looked around the room, it was dark but it was beautiful in its own ways. The crystal chandelier descending from the ceiling stood out in the almost empty room but even if it was beautiful it wasn’t... homey.

‘Did you call, Aunt?’ Sirius turned to the door with a crack on his neck. There stood a boy dressed in dark green robes that looked so much like his little brother and consequently like him. He had black hair and grey eyes and his aristocratic looks stood out in the solemn expression. Sirius stood up and the boy looked at him, his eyes betraying his emotions. Wonder... apprehension... hope... you could read the boy’s soul through his eyes.

‘Your Uncle is here.’ Narcissa gestured towards Sirius and Regulus walked towards him. Sirius smiled.

‘Hello sir, it is a pleasure to meet you.’ Regulus extended his hand but Sirius grabbed him for a hug. Regulus stood still not knowing what to do but soon relaxed in his uncle’s embrace and hugged back awkwardly. He took a look at his Aunt Narcissa’s face; she was staring at them with a disapproving glare probably because _‘you have to leave your personal life for when you are alone’_ , but he could see that it was fake. He wasn’t hugged much; in fact he couldn’t remember that last time someone hugged him. His Uncle taught them since they could talk, that a pure-blood shouldn’t show his emotions or affection. Meaning: pure-bloods should act like insensible and heartless gits. Sirius then pushed Regulus away and bent down to take a better look at the small boy.

‘Merlin! You look just like your father did when he was your age.’ Sirius brushed Regulus hair out of his eyes with his thumb and looked him in the eyes.

‘Thank you sir.’ Regulus nodded. He heard it a few times when his father’s old friends came to visit the Malfoys but they told it in a way that made Regulus shiver. This time it felt different, he felt warm inside.

‘Oh drop the formalities Reggie and don’t call me sir, please. Sir was my father, it makes me feel old.’ Regulus smiled slightly and looked down mouthing Reggie; it felt good having a nickname. He’d never had one before, only if you count Draco’s nickname for him but he didn’t hear it for years.

‘I will leave both of you alone.’ Narcissa then walked out of the room.

Sirius nodded and when his cousin left he plopped on the couch, Regulus sat stiffly next to him.

‘So Reggie, tell me more about you.’ Regulus looked at his Uncle bewildered. No one has ever bothered to ask more about him. But what did his Uncle wanted to hear?

‘My name is Regulus Leo Black, I’m fourteen years old. I’m in Slytherin House.’

‘Wait, you’re in Slytherin?’ Sirius interrupted and seeing his nephew looking down he swore to himself that he wouldn’t make the same mistakes he did with his brother. He wouldn’t push his nephew away just because of some stupid house prejudice. ‘It doesn’t matter to me pup.’ Sirius put a hand on Regulus’ shoulder. Regulus then let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and actually smiled. ‘How about we play 20 questions?’

‘Sorry... What?’

Sirius frowned at Regulus. ‘It’s a muggle game where people ask questions to each other.’

‘Oh... okay.’

‘Do you want to ask first?’ Regulus shook his head. ‘Okay... what’s your favourite colour?’

‘Blue.’

‘Favourite subject?’

‘Charms, Defence or Runes.’

‘Do you play Quidditch? In your house team? Which position?’

‘Yes, no and seeker.’

‘Why aren’t you in your house team?’ Sirius asked frowning, Regulus was a great seeker and his son would be the same.

Regulus shrugged. ‘My cousin bought his way in on our second year. He plays seeker.’ Sirius frowned again.

They kept asking questions, getting to know each other. Regulus was much more comfortable around Sirius and even if he was still wearing his indifferent mask you sometimes could see it slip. They could relate, both of them grew up in a pure-blood household but were what they called blood-traitors.

‘So Regulus...’ Sirius hesitated. ‘How do you like it here?’

Regulus shrugged. ‘Is not that bad I mean despite this whole pure-blood thing. Aunt Narcissa can be nice when she wants to. And Draco and I used to be like brothers until we both went to Hogwarts and I was labelled a blood-traitor when I learned what my Uncle truly did in the war and what they want us to become.’

‘Err... And your Uncle... did he ever...’

‘Hit me?’ Regulus interrupted. ‘No. He wouldn’t touch me, it wouldn’t do any good to his reputation and I think he still hoped I would come back to ‘the right side’.’ Sirius nodded relieved; at least Regulus had a decent family.

‘Reggie.’ Sirius swallowed and ran a hand through his head, a nervous habit. ‘I know we don’t know each other well but I wanted to be a part of your life if you’d let me.’ Regulus then smiled fidgeting with his hands and Sirius continued nervously. ‘I was wondering... I mean... if you’d want to come and live with me now that I’m a free man. I don’t know if you know that but your father appointed me as your guardian if anything happened to him. I don’t want you to feel obligated, I will understand if you want to stay here, after all your Aunt and Uncle raised you when I couldn’t but...’

‘Uncle Sirius-’ Regulus interrupted and Sirius smiled at the title. ‘Do you really want that? The same goes to you, you don’t have to feel like you _have to_ take me in.’

‘Reggie, I really do want that.’ Sirius said softly and looked into his nephew’s grey eyes so much like his own.

‘Then when do I move?’ Regulus grinned, and for the first time it reached his eyes.

‘Are you serious?’ Sirius asked smiling.

‘No, you are.’ Sirius groaned, then chuckled; it was his brother that came up with that overused pun. ‘Of course I am. It’s not like I love this pure-blood rubbish.’ Regulus rolled his eyes.

‘Sure thing kiddo.’ Sirius ruffled his nephew’s hair and gave him a one-armed hug. ‘Hm... There’s something I need to talk to you about.’ Regulus nodded, suddenly quiet. ‘Do you know your former Defence professor? Remus Lupin?’ Regulus nodded, Professor Lupin was his favourite professor but Regulus was the only Slytherin who thought he was great, especially after the werewolf secret that his head of house let ‘slip’. Regulus had already figured out what was going on before Snape told everyone but decided against telling people, he wouldn’t ruin someone else’s life. He never said he fitted in his house. ‘He lives with me, as well as my godson and goddaughter. Harry and Phoenix Potter.’ Regulus nodded and Sirius let out a breath. ‘Do you mind?’

‘Not at all. They never did anything against me so I don’t have any reason to dislike them. We take a few classes together, especially Phoenix but we never talked. But what about them, do they mind?’

Sirius smiled shaking his head. ‘They said the same thing about you. Or Harry did...’ Sirius said to himself but Regulus heard and couldn’t stop wondering what that was about. ‘Err... Harry and Phoenix err... went through a lot this summer and err... they are still recovering from it. They will be quiet for a while but I know that you will like each other.’ Regulus nodded. ‘So... what about I come tomorrow with all the papers that Cissy and Lucy need to sign?’

‘Okay.’ Regulus chuckled of the nicknames; he doubted his Uncle Lucius would like his.

‘So, can you call your Aunt so we can tell her?’ Sirius smiled sheepishly.

‘Mikka?’ Regulus said softly and the same elf from earlier appeared. ‘Could you please tell my Aunt that Uncle Sirius wants to talk to her? Thank you.’ The elf nodded and disappeared.

Sirius smiled at the boy that reminded him so much of his brother.

‘Do you wish to talk Sirius?’ Narcissa entered the room and looked between Sirius and Regulus with a sore expression. Sirius and Regulus stood up; they were raised as pure-bloods after all.

‘Yes cousin. I talked to Regulus and he agreed to come and live with me. You know about Regulus’ wish and I assure you that it is mine as well and that my nephew will be in good hands.’ Sirius put an arm around Regulus and the latter unconsciously leaned into the touch. Narcissa nodded. ‘Tomorrow around noon I will be back with all the papers that you and Lucius need to sign but I’m sure it won’t be much and everything will go smoothly. Also, since I’m the Lord of the House of Black, it won’t take long.’

‘I will inform Lucius of the time.’

Sirius nodded and turned to Regulus, kneeling down. ‘So pup I will be back tomorrow to get you.’ Regulus nodded and Sirius kissed his forehead and embraced him taking Regulus by surprise. Regulus nodded and hugged back awkwardly, he would – hopefully- have to get used to all this affection.

‘Okay.’ Regulus smiled.

‘Bye Narcissa. Bye Reggie.’ Sirius nodded at her and gave one last hug on his nephew and left the room accompanied by his Aunt.


	5. Behind the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support through comments and kudos. I really appreciate each and every feedback!  
> Please make sure you join the facebook group for this fanfiction for EXTRAS (dream cast, polls, snippets of the next chapters and MORE)! https://www.facebook.com/groups/719039084875602/

When Sirius apparated home he was surprised to see Remus in the drawing room. 'Where are they? Is everything okay?' Sirius looked at Remus concerned face.

Remus nodded and looked down, fidgeting with his hands. 'She won't talk to me Sirius. She won't talk to anyone. They keep flinching every time I move as if I would... hit them.' He whispered the last word and looked at Sirius with hopeless eyes.

Sirius sat down beside his best mate - no, brother - and put a hand on his shoulder. He’d never seen Remus so helpless.  'It will be alright Moony. We will help them-' Sirius was interrupted by a blood freezing scream and both men ran towards Sirius bedroom to find Phoenix having some kind of convulsion during her sleep. She was covered in vomit and blood was coming out of her nostrils.

'No! Please Uncle Vernon, no!' She cried and Sirius and Remus hearts shattered when they heard her melodic voice in pain. Harry was beside her, trying to wake her up but couldn't. He was shaking and pale, tears running down his cheeks. He looked at them, looking much younger and hopeless and whispered as the tears fell: 'Help her.'

These two simple words had an extreme effect on both men. Remus gathered his goddaughter in his arms trying to hold her still and whispered soothing words, Sirius was holding her arms with one hand and with the other one he was holding Harry's shaking hand. 

'Shh Phoenie, wake up. It's just a bad dream, your uncle isn't here. He won't touch you, he won't hurt you ever again. I promise. I'm here for you my cub. Shh' Remus pleaded.

'Shh little Phoenie, it’s not real. He won't hurt you, he's not here. Come on puppy.' Sirius said his voice cracking.

'P-Please Phoenie wake up for me. Don't leave me alone, you're all I have.' Harry's speech broke Sirius and Remus hearts. 'O-open your eyes for me Phoenie.' Harry was crying over his sister's convulsing form. Sirius gathered Harry in his arms, ignoring his flinch and rocking him slightly. Harry buried his head on Sirius neck sobbing and was clinging to his shirt desperately.

Soon Phoenix's screams stopped. 

'Phoenix please, open your eyes for me cub. That's okay, it's over. No one will hurt you.' Phoenix opened her eyes and saw her godfather's concerned face looking down at her. He was rocking her in his arms despite her vomit soaked clothes. When she tried to pull away he held her closer and ran a hand through her hair. 

'Shh that's okay Phoenix. I won't hurt you baby.' She then started to cry even more while Remus rubbed her back and whispered soothing words. She struggle to get away, still haunted by her dream but when she realized it wasn’t her uncle that was trying to hold her she gave in and buried her face on Remus chest. Remus kept whispering soothing words and rubbing her back. After a while her tears stopped, she tried to break free of Remus embrace but before she could Remus was standing with her on his arms.

'Let's get you cleaned up, cub. You'll feel better after that.' He sat her on the toilet with the lid closed and put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her shaking body. 'I'll get something for you.' he left and came back a few minutes later with transfigured pyjamas. – ‘Note: Take them to London to buy them clothes later.’ \- He got a wet cloth and proceeded to clean her face as much as he could. 'Why don't you change cub? If you need anything just ask. I'll be right outside.' He leaned forward to kiss her forehead but she pushed away not seeing the hurt expression on her godfather's face.

Remus left her to change and performed a cleaning spell on himself. Sirius was changing the bed clothes and Harry was sitting on a chair hugging his knees while he watched Sirius with a tear stained face. Remus walked towards him and knelt down.

'Are you okay cub?'

Harry nodded. 'Phoenix?' 

'She's changing. She will be fine cub, you both will be fine.' Remus kissed Harry's head –ignoring his tense body - and went to help Sirius.

'Is she okay?' Sirius whispered so Harry couldn't hear them.

Remus shook his head. 'It’s worse than I thought.'

'I don't know what to do Remus.' Sirius looked at him desperate.

'Neither do I Sirius. But we'll find a way to help them.' He tried to convince himself as well, they had to find a way. Just as they finished with the bed, Phoenix came limping out of the bathroom dressed in the light pink pyjamas. He smiled at her as he saw a black haired blur running in her direction.

Harry stopped in front of his sister and looked her from head to toe, as if trying to see something wrong.

'What happened?' he asked concerned and she shook her head looking at Sirius and Remus but when she saw them staring at them as well she looked down. Harry tried to look into her mind but he found himself facing one of her blocked memories. Phoenix shook her head again.

'Come here, pups.' Sirius called and they walked tense towards him, they knew better than to not do what they were told. 'You can sit you know?' Sirius tried to joke but the twins didn't smile. They sat in the far corner of the bed and Sirius sighed.

'Are you alright, Phoenix?'

'S-So-Sorry.' Phoenix said quietly, it was the only word she was allowed to say.

'Don't apologize. You had no control over it. We are just happy you are okay.' Remus said sharing a glance with Sirius.

'We need to talk pups.' Sirius said and both of the twins backed away and shrank trying to become smaller. It all started with a talk.

Remus looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes. 'You are not in trouble.’ He said kindly. ‘We need to talk about what happened while you were living on your relatives’ house. We know it will be difficult for you but you will feel better after talking.'

'We want to help you. I -we love you like you are our own kids. You are the most important people we have in our lives.' Sirius looked between Harry and Phoenix.

'W-Why?' Harry looked at him, his big green eyes bright with unshed tears.

'Because of whom you are. You are kind, have a good heart. You are brave, caring, and generous. It has nothing to do with the Twins-Who-Lived.' Remus said looking intensely at the twins.

'We love Harry and Phoenix Potter, son and daughter of our best friends, our god children. We love you like that since the moment we both held you.' Sirius said.

Harry shook his head. 'Y-You're lying! Y-You can't love us. We are freaks; freaks don't deserve to be loved. We are unworthy-' 

‘You are NOT Harry, neither is your sister. Everything those muggles told you were lies, just lies.' Sirius said but Harry kept shaking his head. 'What can we do to prove you that we are telling the truth? We will never leave you, we will take care of you and nothing you can do or say will ever change that.'

'I take Sirius' words as mine. Nothing can stop us loving you. You could do anything and we’ll still want you. We care about you more than life itself.' Remus said.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. After thirteen miserable years someone came to save them? Why? They were just freaks. Their godfathers told them different but it was true. Their Uncle made sure of that with every beating and Harry had scars to prove it, more than visible scars.

Phoenix was in shock. Sirius and Remus appeared out of nothing in their lives, took them away from their relatives, were kind to them and now they were saying they loved them. Why would anyone love them? Why would they want them here if they were just burdens? 'This is just a dream' she told herself. 'No one would ever come to save them, or care for them. They were unworthy of it.' but somehow her heart felt different.

'We mean it.' Sirius said and deep down they believed him, they just didn't know it yet.

Remus cleared his throat. 'How long has the abuse going on?' Both Harry and Phoenix got closer to each other. Thinking the same thing: 'They will realise how freaks we are and send us away, or beat us.’ 'Remember, nothing you say can make us leave you or send you away.' Remus stated as if he could read their minds.

Sirius knowing they wouldn't talk cleared his throat. 'I was sixteen when my father put me under the Cruciatus -the torture curse- for over ten minutes because I wouldn't join the Death Eaters – those were Voldemort’s followers. My parents used to hex me since I became a Gryffindor and no one would care until I met the marauders. Every summer was like a nightmare to me but your grandparents welcomed me in their home and treated me as their own son. I went there after my father stopped the curse and left me bleeding to death. Nobody would do anything they told me I deserved the pain, to see my blood traitor blood soaking the floor of the House that he dishonoured, just like dust that would be cleaned away and nobody would know. I never thought anyone would care until your grandfather sat with me to talk. He said I would stay there, that the Potters cared about me and that they loved me like their own son. I told them that I didn't believe them, that they couldn't love me. He made me talk my heart out and I felt better after it. Trust me; I know what you're feeling like. Like no one will ever love you, and that we are mocking and lying to you but we are not. We love you like you're our own; I want to be for you what Charlus Potter was for me. We are not trying to take James' place, we would never do that. Just know that you are safe with us, you are loved and we want to help you. We would never hurt you or let you suffer in pain. You mean the world to us and we want you here by our side so we can protect you from harm. We won't leave you in the dark ever again.' When Sirius finished his tale he noticed that he was crying and he quickly wiped his tears. Phoenix was looking at him with a tear stained face and Harry was staring at him as if he never seen anything like it before. Remus put a hand on Sirius shoulder to let him know that he was there for him. He’d never heard the whole story. 'I ask you to trust us. We will help you if you let us.'

'Since we were three.' Harry answered quietly and then he told them everything with the support if his sister, he couldn’t control what he was saying. About the cupboard, the beatings, the starving, how the Dursleys would say in school that they were sick and leave them locked up for days, how they had to do all the chores around the house, how they were freaks and no one would ever love them. How they deserved everything they got and that it was their fault their parents were dead and that they should have died that night so they wouldn't have to rely on people's generosity and burden them. In the end Harry and Phoenix were shaking while holding each other. Uncle Vernon would come and kill them now, he told them he would if they ever told a soul about what happened behind the walls of #4 Privet Drive.

'It was not your fault Lily and James died. You were our reason to fight in the war; I've never seen Lily and James happier than when you were born. They went into hiding because they wanted to protect you, they trusted the wrong person and that's why they died.' Remus said.

'B-But if we weren't born they wouldn't have to go into hiding.' Harry stated.

'If you weren't born they would have gone sooner. They were in Voldemort's top list, if you did anything was let them live a little longer.' Sirius said. 'I don't want to hear you saying that it was your fault that Lily and James died ever again do you hear me? They loved and love you more than everything and would willing die to save you a hundred times. Just like we would for you.'

'Yes sir' Harry said quietly, but he didn’t believe a word they said nor did his sister. They knew they were trying to make them feel better, why they were doing it they didn’t know.

‘And you aren't a burden. You are here because we want to take care of you. You deserve all the love in the world. What your aunt and uncle did was wrong, no one can harm a child and take their childhood away like they did. It is wrong. Sirius and I want to make sure that you live the childhood you should have had all those years.'

'And you aren't freaks. You are just kids and are special. You deserve to be loved and taken care of like any other child. We love you and we will make sure you know that.'

'Did your relatives ever touch you in any other way?' Remus asked uncomfortably after a minute of silence.

Harry shook his head and they almost gave a sigh of relief when they saw Phoenix pale and start to shake, her eyes unfocused.

'Come here dirty little freak. You little bitch; I will show you the one thing you are useful for.' Vernon grabbed her and threw her on the floor. He reached out to open her dress as a five year old Phoenix struggled to get out of his grip.

'P-Please Uncle Vernon! Don't do that! I will be good!'

He slapped her across the face. 'Shut the hell up bitch.  And If I ever hear you speaking again you will get it worse.'

'Phoenix!' she snapped out of her memory to see her brother's dull and at the same time full of tears green eyes staring at her. 'W-why didn't you told me?' He was crying with her now.

'Y-Y-You saw?' Phoenix asked quietly. And Harry nodded.

'I should have known. It is my fault! I should have known something happened to make you stop talking. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!' Harry got up from the bed and Remus put a hand on his shoulder. 

'Calm down cub and tell us what happened.' He looked concerned between Harry and Phoenix. Phoenix looked at Harry pleading but he didn't see. 

'MY BLOODY UNCLE RAPED MY SISTER.'  Harry cried.

Phoenix cringed in fear and looked down, tears streaming down her face. Remus and Sirius paled, ever if they already knew what Harry would say.

'Is this true, Phoenix?' Sirius asked; Remus was staring at her wide eyed. She was about to shake her head but saw the look he gave her. She nodded slightly. 'How old were you?'

'F-Five.' She said quietly.

'Oh Merlin!' Remus took a deep breath. Both he and Sirius looked disturbed.

'Is that why you stopped talking?' Sirius looked at her with dull grey eyes. She nodded and looked down. 'Did he do it very often?' She didn't answer and they took it as yes.

'Oh pup! You are safe here, he is not here and we will never let him touch you again.' Sirius reached for her but she cringed away in fear.

'You will never have to worry about that. You will never see them again; we will take care of you okay? We want you to talk to us when you want or need anything, or just want to talk. We would never touch you or hit any of you. It is past now, we can't delete it but we can make them less painful with a bright future.' Remus said almost to himself. 'He couldn’t take your innocence that way, you were just a baby, a-a kid. You are just a kid!'

She looked down as Harry stopped mumbling and sat again by her side. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She recognized his touch and leaned into it. 

'I'm sorry Phoenie.' He said with tears in his eyes.

'D-Don't be Harry. I-It wasn't y-your fault.' She looked him in the eyes.

'W-Why didn't you tell me?' He looked perturbed.

'I-I was scared he w-would do the same to you.' She said quietly so only Harry could hear.

‘Y-you blocked these memories, so I couldn’t know.’ It wasn’t a question. ‘And every time he took you away...’ He couldn’t finish.

The silence after that was uncomfortable; no one knew what to say after these revelations.

'Are you feeling better?' Sirius asked trying to smile. They both nodded.

'What about we give you a tour through your home?' Remus asked and got up, extending a hand for Harry as Sirius did the same to Phoenix, who was closer to him. Both twins took their hands carefully and hesitantly, in the beginning it was uncomfortable but after the shock they felt for the first time like they belonged somewhere.

‘We love you. We forever will.’ Sirius and Remus said kissing the top of Harry and Phoenix’s heads. Sirius then bent down and explained Phoenix what and why he would do – he hated that he had to explain such a simple thing to her so she wouldn’t get frightened – and picked her up. Remus put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him close. Both did it very carefully, it would have to be like that. One step at a time and they knew that a little bit longer and they would be fine.

-

Harry and Phoenix were ecstatic and couldn’t believe what they were seeing when they entered their new bedrooms. Spending all their lives living in a cupboard under the stairs causes this to you. They didn't even touch anything until their god fathers told them it was alright. After both of them were sleeping in their own bed rooms –which fortunately were side by side - Remus and Sirius cast a monitoring spell to alert them if any of the twins were about to wake up and flooed to "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"

'Sirius, Remus m'boys. What a pleasant surprise.' Albus Dumbledore smiled. 

'I assure you Dumbledore that our reasons to come here are anything but pleasant.' Sirius growled under his breath.

'Please have a seat. To what do I owe your visit?'

'It's about Harry and Phoenix headmaster...' Remus started.

'A BLOODY CUPBOARD! THEY LOCKED MY KIDS IN A BLOODY CUPBOARD!' Sirius cried without noticing his slip.

Dumbledore paled and for the first time they saw him speechless and his eyes without the same twinkle. 'What?'

Remus gave Sirius a look that clearly said 'let me do the talk'.

'They locked them in a cupboard under the stairs, they starved them, and they beat them up! They abused them physically, emotionally and sexually!' Remus said in a low dangerous voice as his eyes turned amber, the wolf within him trying to get out.

'THEY ARE AFRAID OF TALKING! PHOENIX DOESN'T TALK BECAUSE OF WHAT THOSE BASTARDS YOU LET THEM WITH!' Sirius cried giving the headmaster a deathly glare.

'I assure you that I didn't know-'

‘Didn’t anyone notice the signs? Their friends? Their professors?' Remus said sceptically. And Dumbledore shook his head.

'Arabella Figg never reported me about anything out of the ordinary on #4 Privet Drive-'

'OF COURSE NOT! THEY BEAT THEM TO A PULP AND LOCKED THEM IN A CUPBOARD!'

'Calm down, Sirius.' Remus said.

'Don't ask me to calm down Remus, I can't calm down!' Sirius growled.

'I trust you took them away?' Dumbledore asked already knowing the answer.

'Of course we did.' Remus snapped at his mentor. 'And that blood protection be damned. They aren't setting a foot there ever again.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'You are taking the Dursleys to court?'

'Of course.' Sirius said as he stood up to leave.

'I will arrange everything.' Dumbledore said determined to put the muggles in prison.

'Thank you.' Remus said and Sirius nodded. They flooed back home leaving behind an old man who again failed a child, just like he did with his sister Arianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support through comments and kudos. I really appreciate each and every feedback!  
> Please make sure you join the facebook group for this fanfiction for EXTRAS (dream cast, polls, snippets of the next chapters and MORE)! https://www.facebook.com/groups/719039084875602/


End file.
